AFTER STORY
by Nagitsuya.kira13
Summary: Katika mereka dilahirkan kembali menjadi seorang Manusia Bagaimana kalau Hoozuki yang ketua osis sekaligus ketua kelas malah membolos bersama murid baru di ruang musik lama? Typo, alur acak-acak. BL HooHaku!


Hakutaku, murid kelas 2 SMA yang dipindahkan ke SMA Reitetsu Karena kenakalannya. Dia mendapat pengawasan ekstra dari pihak sekolah barunya, hari ini adalah hari dia masuk kelas. "Hakutaku-kun masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap wali kelasnya, dengan santai ia berjalan ke dalam sesekali menebar pesonanya. " Hakutaku desu, yoroshiku!" tanpa dilupakannya eyesmile andalan itu.

"Yoroshiku." balas semua teman sekelasnya serempak. Terlihat beberapa gadis di kelas barunya berbisik-bisik karena terpesona. Lain hal yang terjadi di bangku bagian agak belakang tempat dimana seorang pemuda duduk diam memperhatikan sangat khidmat. Dia adalah Hoozuki-pemuda yang menyabet gelar ketua Osis sekaligus ketua di kelasnya.

Sekali lihat Hoozuki sudah tidak menyukai Hakutaku, selain karena alasan kepindahannya ke Reitetsu gakuen, pemuda itu juga terlalu banyak menebar pesona. Entah mengapa dia membenci hal itu. Kebetulan kursi di depan Hoozuki kosong sehingga sensei menyuruh Hakutaku untuk duduk di sana. "Kau duduk dikursi depan Hoozuki jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanyakan saja padanya" ucap wali kelasnya.

"Hai hai" jawabnya dengan anggukkan dan tak lupa senyum khasnya. Berjalan kearah Hoozuki, dengan sesekali melirik nakal gadis-gadis yang menatapnya. 'Sepertinya aku akan dapat banyak surat cinta' pikir Hakutaku dengan percaya diri.

Hoozuki mengutuk penguasa neraka dari dalam hatinya. Meruntuk kenapa harus bangku di depannya yang kosong. Dia tidak menyukai Hakutaku, itu berlaku saat ini dan seterusnya, sugestinya pada diri sendiri. "Kyaa dia tampan sekali saat tersenyum." bisik salah satu gadis yang kebetulan duduk di samping bangku Hoozuki, membuat kupingnya panas sebelah.

Menatap tajam Hakutaku yang akan duduk di depannya penuh sorot kebencian. Duduk pada bangku yang tepat didepan Hoozuki, sesekali membalas lambaian tangan pada murid perempuan. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang tak menyukainya, tapi Ia tak peduli. Diidolakan oleh para wanita itu sudah cukup pikirnya, sensei sudah mulai mengajar. Mau tak mau Hakutaku juga harus memperhatikannya walau Ia tau tanpa memperhatikanpun nilainya akan tetap bagus.

Samar Hoozuki bisa mendengar suara histeris gadis penerima lambaian tangan Hakutaku. Rasa kesalnya semakin bertambah. Jika saja pelajaran tidak segera dimulai dia pasti sudah menggebrak meja kesal. Rutinitas pembelajaran berjalan tenang, Hoozuki memperhatikan pelajaran sampai bunyi bel tanda istirahat berdering ke seluruh penjuru sekolahan.

Hoozuki langsung bangkit dari kursinya, sekarang berdiri tepat di samping Hakutaku sebelum gadis-gadis mengerubungi siswa berstatus murid pindahan tersebut. Bel baru saja berdering dan itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuk Hakutaku. Hakutaku masih duduk di bangkunya menatap sensei yang keluar kelas, tak menyadari kalau Hoozuki sudah berada disampingnya.

Dia menengok ke samping ternyata sudah ada Hoozuki disana "Hai?" Menatap Hoozuki sedikit malas. "Aku akan menjadi pemandumu sebagai ketua kelas itu adalah salah satu tugasku pada murid baru." Jelas Hoozuki juga dengan nada malas. Jika saja bukan karena statusnya sebagai ketua kelas dia pasti sudah tidak peduli pada pemuda yang senang tebar pesona itu.

"Ehh? padahal kami ingin mengajak Hakutaku-kun makan bersama." salah seorang gadis dari rombongannya memprotes dengan tatapan sebal ke arah Hoozuki yang ditanggapi ekspresi datar. Mendengar penjelasan Hoozuki membuat Hakutaku berdiri. "Nah ayo pandu aku" tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Ah gomen gomen mungkin lain kali saja" Ucapnya pada salah satu gadis dengan pose meminta maaf tak lupa dengan kerlingan mata.

Senyuman pemuda itu membuat Hoozuki makin tidak senang. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya memandu Hakutaku. Meninggalkan gadis yang sepertinya berteriak setelah mendapat kerlingan. Mereka berkeliling sekolah, Sesekali Hoozuki menjelaskan beberapa aturan dan tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati. "Di sebelah sini adalah kantin." tunjuk Hoozuki saat mereka melewati ruang penuh desakan siswa.

Hakutaku hanya mengikuti sesekali mengangguk dengan penjelasan Hoozuki, walau dia lebih suka bersama gadis. Ternyata bersama Hoozuki tak buruk juga pikirnya, "Ne ne, Hoozuki-san kalau itu ruangan apa?" Menunjuk ruangan yang Sepertinya kosong dan terkunci. "Itu adalah ruang musik lama, Tempatnya ditutup karena sekolah ini sudah membuat ruang musik yang baru." jelas Hoozuki, sedikit melirik Hakutaku. "Apa kau suka musik?" tanyanya.

Perasaan aneh menyelimuti Hoozuki. Dia pikir Hakutaku orang yang menyebalkan seperti yang dirumorkan beberapa siswa. Beberapa siswa pernah mengatakan kalau murid pindahan di kelas mereka adalah anak bandel sehingga tanpa pandang bulu Hoozuki langsung mengecap Hakutaku sebagai orang yang menyebalkan. Nyatanya selama pemberian penjelasan yang Hoozuki lihat justru sebaliknya, Hakutaku lumayan tanggap serta mudah memahami sesuatu. "Umh begitu yah" tanpa sadar Hakutaku berjalan mendekati ruangan itu, mengintipnya dari kaca.

"Hee~ Sepertinya menyenangkan yah..'' melirik Hoozuki. "Bisa kita keruang musik yang baru? Ah tapi aku lebih suka yang ini" entah kenapa nadanya terdengar sangat antusias ekspresi wajahnyapun berubah menjadi sangat ceria, Hoozuki mengikuti Hakutaku dari belakang. Ingin melarangnya, tapi nada antusias pemuda itu seperti menyihirnya agar menuruti permintaannya.

"Aku punya kunci cadangan ke ruang itu." ucapnya secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah kunci duplikat dari saku celananya. Jangan meremehkan seorang ketua Osis. Hoozuki bahkan mempunyai semua kunci duplikat seluruh ruangan sekolah. Perlahan membuka pintu ruang musik lama yang sudah tidak terpakai, Suara derit pintu terdengar kencang. Tak ada siswa lewat di sekitar mereka saat itu.

Sedikit kaget juga Hoozuki punya kunci duplikatnya, tunggu? Kenapa dia punya. Apa dia ketua osis juga? Banyak pertanyaan yang tak penting dipikiran Hakutaku, Hakutaku hanya menunggu Hoozuki membuka ruang itu.

Ceklek! Suara kunci terbuka, okeh Hakutaku baru menyadari kalau disekitarnya tak ada seorangpun.

"Ano, apa disini selalu sepi?" Melihat kiri kanan, dan perlahan masuk ke dalam ruang tersebut. Decak kagum Hakutaku terdengar, pasalnya walau tak terpakai tapi masih banyak alat musik yang terpajang diruang ini. Sebuah anggukan singkat dari Hoozuki menjawab bahwa daerah sekitar bekas ruang musik itu memang selalu sepi. Karena itu ruang musik dipindahkan di tempat yang lebih strategis.

Tanpa ia sadari, sedikit senyuman tercipta saat melihat Hakutaku tampak kagum pada semua alat musik yang memang masih bagus itu. Hoozuki perlahan menutup pintu dari dalam. Suara debaman kecil terdengar singkat. Mendengar suara debaman kecil, Hakutaku simpulkan kalau Hoozuki telah menutup pintunya.

"Jadi kita bolos pelajaran terakhir bersama nih? Repot juga yah haha" tawa renyah Hakutaku menggema diruang itu, Sepertinya ruangan ini antisuara mengingat kalau dulunya ini ruang musik. Perhatiannya terpusat kepada kecapi tua berwarna keemasan entah kenapa dia menyukainya, duduk tepat di depan kecapi itu dan mulai memetik note nya satu persatu.

Tersentak kaget, Hoozuki tidak pernah mengira akan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi tanda menerima ajakan membolos yang Hakutaku lontarkan padanya. Semenjak dia masuk sekolah ini dia bahkan tidak pernah membolos seharipun. Kali ini dia kalah oleh rasa penasaran pada pemuda di depannya itu. Dia yakin bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu Hakutaku, namun perasaannya mengatakan lain.

Mendengar alunan musik dari kecapi yang Hakutaku petik membuatnya merasa rindu akan sesuatu. Tanpa ia sadari dia terhanyut dalam lantunan musik hingga memejamkan matanya. "Sugehh, ini pertama kalinya aku bermain alat ini tapi aku sudah bisa haha" petikkan lama-lama menjadi alunan musik jaman edo saat musim semi, rasanya seperti di temani bunga sakura yang berterbaran mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang tak bisa Ia ingat.

Diliriknya Hoozuki "nah! Kau bisa main ini juga tidak?" Permainannya sedikit terhenti untuk menanyakan itu. Hoozuki merasa sedang duduk di sebuah pohon sakura, seseorang tengah mengulurkan tangan, membantunya berdiri. Ia berusaha meraih tangan itu, namun saat membuka matanya di depanya hanya ada Hakutaku. Terlihat senang pada alat musik tua itu.

"Kau langsung bisa memainkannya?" pertanyaan itu mengalir diikuti rasa keterkejutan. Ia pikir Hakutaku memang sudah bisa memainkan kecapi, "Tapi musik yang kau hasilkan sangat merdu. Berbeda darimu, aku tidak pernah memainkan alat tua itu, jadi pasti tidak bisa menyaingin musikmu tadi." komentar Hoozuki. "Entahlah aku tiba-tiba bisa haha.. duduklah sini" Ucap Hakutaku dengan menepuk tempat disampingnya.

"Sangat merdu yah.. aku merasa seperti sering memainkannya tapi melihat ini saja baru sekarang.." di akhir kaliamatnya Hakutaku tak lupa untuk menampakkan ekspresi senangnya, entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman memainkan ini. Pandangan Hoozuki tertuju pada tempat di samping Hakutaku. Dia segera duduk, memperhatikannya dari dekat.

"Mungkin itu yang dinamakan bakat?" Terka Hoozuki terdiam sejenak. "Tapi saat mendengar permainan musikmu tadi rasanya seperti mengingatkanku pada sesuatu." Mencoba mengingat, menghela napas karena selalu gagal. "Maa..maa resiko orang genius haha, tak disangka aku akan duduk berdekatan dengan orang sepertimu, rasanya menyebalkan" ucap Hakutaku dengan nada bercanda.

Yah dia juga merasa mengingat sesuatu tapi tak bisa ia ingat, sekeras apapun dia mengingat tetap saja ingatan itu tak datang. "Kau terlalu percaya diri." Tegas Hoozuki sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Menghela napas tenang, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak pernah menyangka akan sedekat ini denganmu yang merupakan murid baru. Kudengar kau anak bandel. Jadi aku membencimu." Lanjut Hoozuki tanpa ada kebohongan. Ia melihat kecapi di dekat mereka. Mengelusnya sangat pelan. Berdebu, dingin, usang. Tak habis pikir benda seperti itu bisa membuatnya sangat rindu. Kedua matanya melirik Hakutaku diam-diam. Seandainya pemuda itu juga merasakan hal yang sama mungkin mereka bisa berbagi cerita.

Hakutaku balik melirik Hoozuki dan menanggapi ucapan Hoozuki dengan santai "Dasar orang yang percaya dengan ucap orang lain haha" Perlahan memalingkan wajahnya ketika ketahuan melirik. "Aku tidak percaya dengan gosip. Menurutku semua yang dikatakan murid-murid tentangmu adalah salah."Dia kini menatap jam tangannya, menghela napas setelah akhirnya memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar membolos. "Begitukah? Baiklah haha" Hakutaku melirik kearah Hoozuki yang sedang melihat jam tangannya.

Sudah dipastikan kalau dia sudah pasrah membolos haha, baru kali ini Hakutaku melihat ketua kelas sekaligus ketua osis membolos jam pelajaran bersama anak baru. Seperti yang diduga mereka berdua bolos hingga pelajaran terakhir. Yang mereka lakukan sedari adalah bercakap-cakap normal saling bertanya satu-sama lain. Walau begitu Hoozuki tidak merasa keberatan. Bukan hanya melalaikan pelajaran, tapi juga rapat Osis yang harusnya digelar saat istirahat kedua. Bel tanda pulang sekolah terdengar sampai ke dalam ruang musik lama, otomatis menyentakkan mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya pulang. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali?" tanyanya pada Hakutaku. Mungkin pepatah tentang waktu akan cepat berlalu jika kau menikmatinya, itu benar-benar terjadi saat ini. Buktinya hanya dengan bercakap-cakap dan sesekali beradu mulut, waktu sudah berlalu begitu cepat sampai-sampai bunyi bel pertanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Hakutaku hanya bisa tertawa saja kalau dipikirkan apa yang mereka lakukan sedari tadi. "Ii noh.. kaeri Hoozuki-san" setelah mengatakan itu Hakutaku sudah berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Tangan lebar pemuda itu memutar kenop pintu. Bunyi gesekan terjadi beberapa kali. Hoozuki yakin bahwa tadi dia hanya menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya, buktinya saat dia memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya tetap saja pintu tidak mau bergeser sesentipun. "Kuso, pintunya macet!" rancunya kesal.

Merasa tidak sabar dia mencoba mendobrak pintu. Suara debam keras terjadi, namun pintu tetap tidak bergeming. Hakutaku hanya melihat dengan santai dan sesekali terkikik geli pasalnya seorang ketua kelas merusak fasilitas kelas akan menjadi topik yang bagus sekali. "Hee~ macet yah? Lalu kita bagaimana? Duh ketua osis jangan marah-marah dong" entah kenapa Hakutaku malah senang menjahili orang yang berpangkat ketua osis dan ketua kelas ini.

"Ne ne, Hoozuki-san bagaimana kalau kita terjebak disini?" Tanya Hakutaku yang melihat Hoozuki masih tetap berusaha mendobrak pintu sampai membuat bahunya sakit, sesekali dia memberikan death glare pada Hakutaku yang malah terkikik senang saat melihatnya kesusahan. Dan bukanya membantu. Beberapa dobrakan terakhir, Hoozuki akhirnya menyerah sembari mengelus bahunya. Dia yakin bahu kirinya sudah memar sekarang. Pemuda itu mendecak menyadari dia lupa membawa handphonenya tadi saat istirahat. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita benar-benar terjebak di sini, satu-satunya cara keluar adalah menunggu ada yang mencari kita." Dia tak membicarakan soal ventilasi karena ruang musik adalah ruang kedap suara, bisa dipastikan ruangan tersebut tidak memiliki ventilasi seperti ruang kelas kebanyakan.

"Bagaimana kalau tak ada yang bisa menemukan kita eh?" Masih dengan terkikik geli. Hakutaku mulai mengelilingi ruangan itu seperti mencari suatu barang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk pintu tua sialan yang macet itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau duduk manis saja ditempat barusan ketua osis kkk"

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Seseorang pasti menyadari kita tidak ada dan berusaha mencari kita." Menuruti perkataan Hakutaku, sekarang dia duduk ke tempat semula. Walau merasa tidak terima, dia memperhatikan murid baru tersebut. Penasaran apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Saa.. Sepertinya kepintaran ketua osis hanya formalitas yah" memegang barang yang ia pegang -mic- dan menghubungkannya ke sound tak lupa untuk mengalirkan listriknya. "Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi jika mic dalam keadaan on ini aku lemparkan? Apa kau lebih suka jika aku melemparkan yang ini?" Lengan satunya Hakutaku memegang sebuah lighter, senyum khasnya ia tunjukkan saat menanyakan itu.

Mata Hoozuki membulat. "KAU SUDAH GILA? ITU BISA MERUSAK FASILITAS SEKOLAH!" bentaknya berdiri, sekejap melupakan rasa sakit di bahunya. Tangan lebarnya merebut benda properti sekolah dari tangan Hakutaku. Menatap nyalang pemuda yang bertinggi nyaris dibilang sama sedengannya. Mata sipit, gestur tegap. Dia bahkan baru menyadari mereka cukup banyak memiliki kesamaan saat Hoozuki menatap pemuda itu dari jarak sejengkal. "Dan lagi itu bisa membahayakan kita." Ucapnya ragu bercampur cemas.

Hakutaku hanya terdiam saja saat Hoozuki dengan panjang lebarnya mengutakan apa yang iya pikirkan, ragu bercampur cemas sangat terasa di akhir kalimatnya. "Hee~ kau ingin kita terus terjebak disini? Jangan-jangan kau senang berdua denganku haha". Ucap Hakutaku santai saat menyadari barang yang ia pegang itu sudah berpindah alih ketangan Hoozuki.

Sebuah gurat emosi kini menggantikan rasa cemasnya setelah mendengar ucapan Hakutaku yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Dia memang sempat merasa kagum pada pemuda itu, pada permainan kecapinya serta cara pemuda itu menyahuti tiap percakapannya beberapa jam silam. Jika memang dia senang berdua dengan Hakutaku, itu memang benar karena jarang dia menemukan teman seumuran yang sangat mirip dengannya seperti pamuda itu. Namun kalimat terakhir Hakutaku membuatnya merasa seperti diadili bahwa yang ia pikirkan adalah salah. Dia tidak suka itu. Dia tidak ingin dibilang salah.

'Apanya? Apanya yang salah kalau aku memang ingin berdua denganmu sedikit lebih lama?' Harusnya itu yang ingin dia katakan, tapi prakteknya dia malah melakukan hal yang sulit dia cerna sendiri. Tangannya terkepal sempurna, Hakutaku masih menunggu balasan dari ucapannya barusan, namun yang Ia dapatkan ada pukulan telak pada wajahnya dan itu membut Hakutaku terpental kebelakang terjatuh dengan posisi duduk dan bersender pada tempok dibelakangnya.

Hakutaku memegang ujung bibir sebelah kanannya bisa dirasakan ada cairan kental disana. "Kasar sekali sih~" ucap Hakutaku santai masih dengan posisinya yg barusan. Mengelap noda dari kepalan tangan sehabis melayangkan pukulan pada Hakutaku. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah lawan yang masih terduduk. Memandang menggunakan tatapan intimidasi. "Kekerasan adalah caraku bertugas sebagai ketua Osis." Juga alasan kenapa tak ada yang mendekatinya, Yah Hoozuki memang menutup dirinya. "Wah wah perkataan yang bagus, ketua osis menggunakan kekerasan untuk bertugas yah yah~" nada santai, yah terlalu santai sampai Hakutaku tak menyadari bahwa Hoozuki sudah mendekatinya.

Hakutaku sedikit tersentak saat merasakan tangan Hoozuki menarik kerah seragamnya, mendengar berkataan Hoozuki membuat Hakutaku kesal. "Kau sendiri terlihat menikmati pukulanku." Seringai tipis bagai iblis neraka tercetak di wajah yang lebih banyak mengeluarkan ekpresi datar itu. "Aku bukan masokis!" Bentaknya, okey.. ini benar-benar aneh, biasa Hakutaku bisa menahan emosinya jika dengan yang lain.

Hakutaku hanya bisa menatap tajam pria didepannya ini. Hoozuki memang tertarik pada murid baru itu, namun satu hal yang tidak dia sukai darinya adalah nada santai, seperti meremehkannya. Di saat seperti ini sifat buruk Hoozuki selalu memberontak. Saat dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Membalas tatapan tajam Hakutaku tak kalah tajam. Satu lagi tinjuan nyaris melayang sebelum sebuah pemadaman listrik sekolah terjadi. Hoozuki mengerjap, menyadari ruang musik lama tempat mereka berada menjadi gelap. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa mereka sudah terjebak beberapa jam lamanya. Jika dilihat dari gelapnya mungkin saat itu sudah hampir pukul 6 sore.

Hakutaku sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menahan tinjuan Hoozuki, mata Hakutaku saja sudah terpejam. Saat tak dirasakannya ada tinjuan Hakutaku membuka matanya perlahan dan yang Ia dapati adalah pemandangan ruangan yang sudah gelap. Okeh ini sudah malam, yang benar saja Ia akan terjebak disini satu hari penuh. Kesempatan ini Hakutaku gunakan untuk melepaskan cengraman tangan Hoozuki di kerahnya.

Pemadaman listrik memang sering dilakukan pihak sekolah pada ruangan yang sudah tidak terpakai. Masih agak syok, tiba-tiba merasakan Hakutaku memberontak melepaskan diri dari cengramannya. Tidak mau kalah, dia kembali mencoba menarik lengan pemuda itu. Namun akibat matanya yang tidak dapat melihat terlalu jelas dia hanya dapat menarik asal. Oke karena Hoozuki menarik asal entah apa, Sepertinya dia manarik Gakuran dan kemejanya berbarengan style Hakutaku yang sengaja melepas semua kancing gakurannya untuk memperlihatkan kemeja malah akan menjadikan kemeja itu mudah rusak sampai beberapa kancingnya terlepas.

"Hei! Hei! Kau merusak kemejaku!" Hakutaku mencoba memberontak dengan mendorong-dorong tubuh didepannya dan sesekali kakinyapun ambil andil dalam pemberontakan ini. Tak tahu apa yang ditariknya, tangan pemuda itu malah semakin erat menarik. Menyadari bahwa yang ia tarik adalah kemeja Hakutaku saat pemuda itu berteriak sambil mendorong tubuhnya, diimbuhi tendangan keras.

Membuat tubuhnya membentur sesuatu yang keras, mungkin dinding atau meja. Yang jelas berkat benturan itu dia sukses menjatuhkan sesuatu. Bunyi sesuatu pecah, tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya. "Kuso!" Hakutaku tak tau kalau tendangannya akan kena telak pada Hoozuki sampai tubuhnya membentur sesuatu.

Hoozuki justru malah membalas tendangan Hakutaku. Karena gelap Hakutaku tak sempat menghindari tendang hoozuki yang pas kena perutnya itu, Hakutaku sampai mual tangannya Ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Ia tak sudi berteriak kesakitan karena ditendang Hoozuki. "Uhh" napasnya tak beraturan sepertinya tendangan barusan benar-benar telak mengenai daerah perutnya.

Rasa nyeri di punggungnya kini mulai terasa. Matanya sudah cukup terbiasa dengan gelap. Dia sadar bahwa tendangannya cukup keras telak mengenai Hakutaku. Dia berusaha mencari pemuda itu dengan pengelihatan minim. Was-was karena setelah terkena tendangan, Hakutaku tidak mengatakan apapun. Ini buruk, Sekali lagi dia melukai orang yang harusnya tidak dia lukai.

"Hakutaku, kau tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan polos itu meluncur saat dia akhirnya menemukan keberadaan Hakutaku yang sedang kesulitan bernapas. Tidak sadar kalau dia sendiri yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu. "Dasar bodohh hahh..setelah kau menendangku masih bisa tertanya begitu kkk" walau dalam keadaan agak susah bernapas Hakutaku masih saja menggunakan nada santai dan disusul dengan sindiran khasnya itu.

Tangannya Ia simpan di dada untuk sedikit membantunya menenangkan napas, aneh sekali padahal berkelahi seperti ini sering untuk Hakutaku tapi kenapa terasa sesak jika dengan Hoozuki. Hoozuki sadar betul bahwa sindirian itu ditujukan padanya. Semua memang salahnya, tidak, semua adalah salah Hakutaku. Ia merasa tak enak sudah menendangnya, "Maaf," kata itu sangat pelan. Terdengar seperti bisikan, bahkan mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan yang bisa mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin baginya mengucapkan kata itu langsung dan jelas pada Hakutaku.

"Ne.. Hoozuki aku lapar" Bukannya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya yang sudah setengan babak belur, Hakutaku masih sempat-sempatnya bilang lapar. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk, Menghela napas saat mendengar rajukan Hakutaku yang tak kenal situasi. "Hah.. kau seharusnya tahu aku juga kelaparan." Sahutnya agak kesal.

"Tak bisakah kita merusak fasilitas sekolah sekali saja, daripada terjebak disini sampai esok hari? D-disini gelap dan dingin" dari nada Hakutaki sepertinya dia serius dan di akhir kalimat suaranya mengecil juga melemah, mungkin Hakutaku tak ingin dianggap lemah oleh Hoozuki.

Tinjuan Hoozuki dan tendangannya di perut masih terasa sampai sekarang, Ia mengeluskan tangannya pada ujung hibirnya yang beberapa saat lalu mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya itu sudah membengkak. Berharap dengan gelap ini Hoozuki tak melihat ekspresi Hakutaku yang sedikit tersirat ketakutan disana. "Kita sudah merusak properti sekolah." Potong Hoozuki cepat. Melihat samar salah satu peralatan musik yang tadi pecah terjatuh. "Mungkin ini akan membuatku dalam masalah." Dia menghela napas berat, berharap esok tak pernah datang.

Pemuda dingin itu melepaskan gakuranya, melemparkan pada Hakutaku. "Kau bisa menggunakan itu kalau kedinginan." Ucapan permintaan maaf secara tidak langsung karena telah merusak seragam Hakutaku. Dipegangnya gakuran Hoozuki, "k-kimochi waruii.." spontan Hakutaku. "Apa ini permintaan maafmu eh?" Sepertinya Hakutaku senang sekali membuat orang yg didepannya ini kesal.

Padahal Hakutaku memang sedang kedinginan hanya saja harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk memakai gakuran Hoozuki

Pats!

Suara seperti urat kesabaran yang putus berasal dari ketua Osis itu. Membuatnya berolahraga jari mendadak diikuti suara krak krak karena kesal. "Kau masih bisa memprotes saat seperti ini? Berarti kau siap merasakan stick drum ini menembus lubang kupingmu?" Di tangan Hoozuki entah sejak kapan sudah memegang sepasang stick drum tua tapi masih terlihat seperti baru. "Huh, cepat naik darah sekali" tanpa sadar Hakutaku memakai gakuran Hoozuki dan melirik kesal kearah Hoozuki.

Hakutaku tak tertarik dengan stick drum yang dengan sihir sudah ada di genggaman Hoozuki, Dia sudah tak peduli lagi. Hoozuki membalas dengan sebuah dengusan. Dia memilih duduk menunggu. Ruangan gelap, desiran angin membuatnya bergidik. Tenang memandang Hakutaku yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Suasana canggung terjadi setelah acara baku hantam beberapa waktu lalu.

"Jam berapa sekarang? 7? 8?" Tanyanya mengira-ngira. Entah kenapa Hakutaku merasa matanya sangat berat mungkin karena dingin, membuat kondisinya saat pas untuk bermalas-malasan sampai tertidur.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hoozuki, Hakutaku malah tertidur sedang nikmatnya dan berdoa semoga esok ada yang menolongnya. Sebelum dimati kelaparan, Berdiam diri cukup lama. Ia memperhatikan Hakutaku yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Sementara Hoozuki masih terjaga. Kadang dia heran dalam kondisi seperti ini Hakutaku masih bisa dengan santainya tertidur.

Setelah memastikan pemuda itu benar-benar terlelap, Hoozuki bergeser tempat duduk mendekati Hakutaku. Merasa sedikit hangat karena suhu mereka bercampur. Itu lebih baik dari pada dia mati kedinginan. "Unh~" saat merasakan suhu hangat, tanpa sadar Hakutaku mensandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hoozuki.

Rasanya nyaman, hangat yang sangat ia rindukan, yah sangat Ia rindukan.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT/LANJUT?**

Yoo minna Hallo saya Nagi, Maaf yah typo bertebaran duh duh :'v


End file.
